in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh
Personality More than a little on the obnoxious side, Hugh embraces his role of the Fool with gusto. What he says and does is determined primarily but what he thinks might be amusing, or at least get an interesting reaction, at the time. This means that his exact personality can seem mercurial- one minute he'll seem too stupid to find his own backside with both hands, the next he'll be reciting obscure ancient poetry to prove a philosophical point. Whatever it takes to ensure he isn't boring. However, Hugh does have his limits. His sense of humor may be a bit mean at times, as humor so often is, but he isn't particularly sadistic. He'd rather trip himself up than another person, and while he doesn't mind enraging others he avoids making them sad. He's often willing to give out advice, muddled as it may be, and he's been known to stand up to bullies in the past. For the most part though, Hugh isn't too helpful. After all, he is a Fool. History Hugh is unaware of the identity of his birth parents, as he was left on the doorstep of the palace's servant entrance when he was an infant. He's pretty sure he has some sort of inhuman ancestry, but he doesn't know if he's part elf, elemental, yuan-ti, or what. In fact, his parents were a half-demon prostitute and a human merchant. Since he could pass for human by his appearance, his mother left him at the palace in the hopes he'd be taken in as a foundling and raised as a normal human boy. Sure enough, he was raised as a human boy, but normal wasn't precisely the destiny that awaited him. He was dubbed Hugh by a scullery maid and taken care of by the kitchen folk until he was walking and talking, and thus old enough to run errands. One day, the five year old Hugh was sent to bring dinner to the court jester, an older man prone to bouts of sickness. The jester liked the young errant boy and the two of them became friends, and so the jester took charge of Hugh's education. He taught Hugh how to read and write, do sums, sew, and entertain a crowd. In short, the jester became Hugh's foster father, and for ten years Hugh bounced between running errands for the kitchen and working as the jester's assistant. When Hugh turned fifteen, the jester died and rather than look for a replacement, the castle staff decided Hugh would do. Since then, Hugh has "entertained" the ladies and gentlemen living at the court. By which we mean he sort of annoys them every time he ventures out of the library and basically gets to mooch off of the Kingdom because he's not troublesome enough to fire. He's generally referred to as 'the Fool' and few people outside the older members of the kitchen staff even know what his name is. Powers & Weapons Hugh doesn't carry any weapons whatsoever, because he's a jester. He probably wouldn't know what to do with a sword if you handed him one. He does have some powers, in the form of very weak illusion magic. He's aware that he can make sparks appear, but subconsciously represses his powers. Life's simpler if he's just plain human. Other He likes to sew puppets, and has been known to make puppets that resemble people living in the palace. That's not creepy at all! Recent Events During the events of the prelude, Hugh was in the library. He was told of the assassin in the castle by a random guard, but otherwise stayed out of trouble. Following the two day timeskip, Hugh was on his way to the library once again, when Lulu happened to be dropping by. Lulu quickly became infatuated with the jester's hat and shoes, much to his mild annoyance. Category:Kingdom Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Characters